


Count the Blessings

by hightechzombie



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Episode 160 and after, Gen, Martin Blackwood's Poetry, Post-Apocalypse Edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hightechzombie/pseuds/hightechzombie
Summary: Poem by Martin Blackwood.Count the Blessings.Published: Never.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Count the Blessings

Count the blessings:

That you are safe

and your heart still beats

in a warm chest.

Your home still stands

despite the howls

of thousands screaming throats.

Your love still thrives

its roots running deep

in the mountain of bones.

Count the blessings:

That you are still human

and you still know fear

but it hasn’t driven you mad yet.

Count the blessings 

because counting the sins

will kill your heart

because counting the mistakes

will blind your eyes

because counting the screams

will silence your mind.

I count the blessings

like the cripple

counts his limbs

like the beggar

counts his coins.

Not enough.

But I have to keep counting. 

Maybe the sum

will be 

different

this time. 


End file.
